


Quiet Nights

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Gen, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Late at Night, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protective Dean Winchester, References to the Beatles, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John sleeps, Mary holds her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights

Mary finishes burping Sam, then carefully hands her youngest over to Dean. Dean takes Sam with a much-too-practiced easiness for a four-year-old, letting Sam curl one of his tiny hands around Dean's finger. Mary watches, smiling, as Dean calms for the first time all day, brewing mania in his eyes flushed away to nothing with the first gurgle Sam gives him. 

They do this more than they should, the three of them. She comes down to do Sam's one a.m. feed, the one he wakes up for every night at quarter to one, like clockwork. By the time Sam's had his fill and he's on Mary's shoulder, Dean's straggling into the living room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. She should've told him to go back to bed that very first night; instead, she had Dean come and sit in her lap, then let him hold Sam, her arms wrapped around both her babies. 

It's been a routine ever since. Every night, Dean makes his way downstairs, waits for Mary to hand Sam over, and then scrambles into Mary's lap once he's got Sam settled and halfway back to sleep. She and Dean don't really talk, not too much. Mary mostly hums and Dean's content enough to make funny faces at Sam, to stroke Sam's baby-fat cheeks, tickle Sam's palms and belly with light scritches. Sam loves it, too; the only time Mary ever sees him really smile are these times, gazing up at Dean with something that looks a lot like love and skims incredibly close to adoration. 

Maybe she's imagining it, maybe she's seeing things that aren't really there, maybe it's the way the crossed wires in her brain choose to interpret the things she takes in. It wouldn't be the first time; she's seen Dean with pieces of dead insects trapped under his nails and Sam, who is three months old, sometimes looks at her with something old and dissatisfied in his eyes -- but there's something about her two boys, something tangled and frayed, something that tells her mother's instinct that this is the status quo and won't ever change: Sam only happy for his brother, Dean only focused on Sam. 

Either way, they're her babies and she'll do anything for them, anything to maintain the quiet atmosphere she's caught up in now, full of love and trust and -- there it is, sleeping children. Dean's leaning back on Mary, eyes closed and mouth open, and Sam's held up to his shoulder, Sam's head tucked into Dean's neck like that's where he belongs, like that's where he's always been. 

Mary smiles, rocks Dean in her lap, sings "Hey Jude" under her breath, and closes her own eyes. 

_Take a sad song and make it better…_


End file.
